Belphegor's Murder Confession
by TaylorCielAlois9880
Summary: Belphegor, the sarcastic and sly murderer, gets caught by detectives Lussuria and Xanxus, but will he go to jail or get him self out of it? Or will some one help him?(slight lemon :) please review! :))
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters, I only own James and the story :) Hope you enjoy! sorry that it has been so long!**

"My name is Belphegor, and this is my confession. Listen closely because this is the only time I will say it." The two detectives standing in front of me, (one male and one female), sit down at the table across from me, not once taking their eyes off of me. I begin to laugh, because I feel like a star and they don't even know it. The male detective glares intently at me, while the woman continues to stare.

"What's so funny?" she asks, her face full of curiosity, which makes me laugh even harder.

"Answer her question, Trash!" His face begins to turn red with anger.

I place my hands on the table and fold my fingers together. "You really want to know, grumpy?"

"YES!" the red from his face begins to crawl up to his forehead, while his black eyes wide.

"It's the two of you. Her with her crazy green hair and you with your scared, staring at me like I'm the most fascinating person you have ever met, I'm sure you've had better people in here before, like geniuses for instance. I'm just your normal everyday killer; why look at me like that? Are you really that interested in what I have to say, or do you want to just get this over with and go home to your families? I mean I wouldn't know how a family feels, since I have never had one before, but I'm sure it's nice. What are your names anyway? You never told me, I thought that was the first thing detectives did when they started to talk to someone they interrogate."

"I'm Detective Lussuria." I can't help but wonder what Lussuria is thinking...she stares at me like some kind of...prize?

The redness in the scar faced man increases, as he takes a deep breath and sighs out, "I'm Detective Xanxus."

"Well, it's nice to finally know your names." Lussuria leans forward, her hair falling onto the table.(yes I made her have long hair, for a good reason though lol) I can't help but grab it and pull gently, so...mesmerizing... She jumps and stands quickly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Detective Xanxus grabs my hand and whips it back at me. "Do I need to put hand cuffs on you!?"

"No, no, calm down. I was just admiring her beautiful chocolate hair falling and was wondering if it was as soft as it looked."

"Don't do it again!" Xanxus sits back down staring at me again.

"Don't worry, I won't. But by the way you're acting, I'm guessing I was wrong about you having a family? You like Detective Lussuria don't you? You have for a very long time am I right?"

He just glares at me, while Lussuria begins to turn red with embarrassment and looks at him.

Xanxus leans in close to my face, spit hitting my face as he speaks. "Cut to the confession, Mr. 'Ripper'!" I couldn't help smirking at his stupidity.

Shaking my head I wipe the spit from my face with the back of my hand. "You got it big guy." I let my lips fall into a serious line, then look at Detective Lussuria who seems ready to hang onto my every word and the smirk returns. "Well, you see, it all started in London. I would take poor, unloved girls and rip them to shreds with a surgical knife, I felt I was helping them leave the cruelness of-"

Cutting me off, seeming to know where I was going with the story, Xanxus stood quickly and grabbed my face in one hand, squeezing hard, his eyes dark, with hate, piercing my skin, he says in a low voice, "your confession...Mr.'Ripper'."

I begin to laugh again and smack his hand away. "Such a short temper, Detective Xanxus, I was only trying to lighten the mood." He squeezes harder, his face redder than before. "Okay, okay, calm down, I'm ready to give you my confession." I chuckle.

"Let him go, Xanxus, you'll get fired if you continue this." Lussuria says, placing a hand on Xanxus's shoulder.

"Yes, Xanxus, you don't want to get fired, now do you?" I glare at him, his grubby hand now around my neck. "Get your hands off of me, Detective." I take a beep breath to control the anger bubbling inside of me and smack his hand away again.

He moves his hand and sits back down slowly, eying me as if I'll strike at him in a worse way, and I would have if he hadn't let go of my neck.

"You disgust me, Mr. 'Ripper', you know that?" his face getting closer to mine as he leans over the table.

"You disgust me as well, Detective Xanxus, so get you face out of mine, your breath smells horrible." I lean back in the chair, as he starts to stand and walk out of the room. "Where are you going? Are you getting sick of me already?"

"Yes." And with that he leaves the room, leaving me alone with Lussuria.

XXX

As soon as Xanxus is gone I lean forward, getting closer to Belphegor's face, reaching a hand out to slowly stroke his long blonde hair.

"What are you doing Detective Lussuria?" Belphegor smirks.

I force a smile. "Exactly what you did to me, admiring your beautiful golden hair."

"Oh, well that's very kind of you." His smirk turns to a grin, as he leans forward. "What are your intentions, Detective Lussuria? I'm not dense enough to believe you're truly attracted me."

"My intentions, Mister 'Ripper', are to get that confession you promised us out of you." He's smarter than I thought...

"And you believe that flirting will get it faster Detective Lussuria?" He's a cocky one, if I've ever seen one.

I take a deep breath, trying to relax. "Yes. Am I wrong?"

"Of course you are. I already told you that I would confess, but I guess I forgot to tell you that it would be when I'm good and ready. Therefore, your flirting will not work." He leans back in his chair and looks at me, his face so serious it sort of freaks me out, the way he is so calm in a situation like this one.

"How strange, Miss. Lussuria, you're afraid of me already."

"No, I am not, Mr. 'Ripper', just getting sick of you." I glare at him, now getting seriously annoyed with his remarks.

"Your face says otherwise." He places his elbows on the table, and rests his head on his hands, staring at me with a smile. "You can't fool me, I know you want something from me. What is it? I know it's not love and affection, or just my confession. I see now… Are you planning to use my confession for something? No, that doesn't make sense, you're a detective...Well, actually it could make sense if you hate your job. Do you hate your job, Miss. Lussuria?"

"No, I do not hate my job, Mr. 'Ripper'. Now, let's stop talking about me, and get on to talking about you. Tell me, why did you kill so many people? Did you have a reason?"

"Well, of course I had a reason. It was fun, I loved the sight of the blood, and the feeling of it, I loved the feeling of holding someone else's life in my hands."

Maybe he isn't that smart, this could count as a confession, not that I really want his confession.

"Get Xanxus back in here and I'll finish my confession." He smirks, it's like he read my mind...

XXX

When Lussuria leaves the room to get Detective Xanxus I lay my head on the cold plastic table, tired of the boring questions... Why couldn't I get smarter detectives to interrogate me...I mean there has to be better one's out there than Tweedledee and Tweedle-flirts-a-lot.

I hear the door click as they enter, so I lift my head with a smile. "Hello again Detective Xanxus."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters, I only own James and the story :) **

Not all killers have a reason to kill, but most do, and usually it's a certain group of people. For example, the types of people: my favorite murderer Jack the Ripper loved to kill prostitutes or unloved women, because of his sheer hatred of women. Just thinking about the way he sliced up and tore open those women sends shivers down my spine; what a smart man. Me, I'm one of those guys who believes everything should have a reason, especially murder. My reasons stem from that man… my father… if that abusive man could even be called a father.

"Don't worry babe, he won't find out about us, he's at work right now."

XXX

That's Alex, my first kill, in my house, on my couch, with my girlfriend Alison, my second kill, she deserved it for seeing him behind my back. Little did they know I got home early, ready to surprise Alison with an engagement ring. Mind you, I hate marriage and 'love', it's all fake, but I had become trapped... She was only supposed to be a friend that had certain exceptions, including a place to live. Then one day she confessed her 'love' for me and I believed in 'love' for the first time...Then this happened.

XXX

"How do you know Belphegor won't get home early?" She whined, cuddling into Alex.

"If he was coming home he would call first, like he always does, so don't worry." He kisses her head and holds her close.

"I'm sorry, I do this every time...You're right, I won't worry anymore." She smiles and kisses him.

"Why are you with him anyway if you don't even like him? You always say how creepy he is and how when he gets mad you think he'll hit you." Hit her? I've never even raised a hand to her, and when I get mad? I rarely ever get mad at her, she and I actually became close...

"Belphegor can be amazing...and we were really close friends, I thought I loved him...and sometimes I think I still do..." She lays her head on his shoulder, looking down at the ground.

"Really? You love him? Yet you're with me? Are you kidding me right now? You can't say you love someone, but be with another person. It doesn't work that way." He wraps his arm tightly around her waist. "I think you love him as a best friend, you know what I mean? You think you love him more than that, but you actually don't; I think you love me, because you and I have been going out for awhile now." He kisses her head.

She looks up at him, her face red with embarrassment. "I...I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm me." Smirking, he lets go of her and stands up. "I'll be right back, babe." Turning away from her, he walks to the bathroom, leaving her alone.

While he's in the bathroom I sneak out of the closet, taking the cloth out of my pocket, going behind her, quickly wrapping my arm around her and placing the cloth over her mouth and nose. "Does this cloth smell like Chloroform to you, Hun?" Her arms and legs begin to flail around as she tries to scream for help, before she passes out in my arms.

Coming around to the front of the couch I pick her up, bringing her to our room and lay her on the bed. Then go to my closet, grabbing three ties, using them to tie her arms to the head board and to tie her ankles together, just loose enough that they won't leave marks.

Finally I grab a sock, stuff it in her mouth and tie the last tie around her head.

I hear Alex enter the living room. "Alison? Where did you go?" I hear his foot steps get closer. My heart pounding in my ear with excitement, I walk over to the door and wait for him to step into my room. "Alis-" When he enters the room I grab a hand full of his hair and slam his head into the wall, before he can say a word about Alison. I pick him up, laying him beside her, tying him up, the same way.

I climb over Alison, grabbing a chunk of her rich blond hair. "So beautiful… it's like a drug, Ally." I comb my hands through it, losing myself in the silky sweetness, she growls low in her throat, pulling me from my thoughts. "Look, I've never done this before, so if it hurts I'm sorry." That's a lie, why would I be sorry for them if it hurt? I don't even have emotions. I don't feel pain, or misery, or even happiness like most people. I'm empty… because of that man…He took everything from me… some father he was…

Ally starts trying to scream, twist, and kick from underneath me, as tears roll down her face like small waterfalls. "Really, Al, you think you can get away from me?" I stand and go to the living room, placing my shoes at a window for my escape. Once they are set I go to the kitchen, wrapping my feet in plastic wrap to keep from dirtying them and to make them appear bigger than they are. After pulling on some gloves and a cleaning mask, I grab a knife and garbage bag, then walk back to the room. "Did you two miss me? I know I would miss myself, but hey, I get to see me all the time." I can't help the huge smile spreading across my face. "Are you ready?" The smile on my face turns to a smirk as I plunge the knife into them a few times, getting my anger out as their lives end right before my eyes.

Finally I finish and put all the stuff in the garbage bag, leaving them in their place, then leave like nothing happened. I feel like I am asleep… in a never ending nightmare… I quickly go to an old musky building, burying the bag in the dirt basement, and go to my only friend James' house. James… The only one I truly care about. I can't help but smile, just thinking about him…. When I get there I shower, dress and curl up in his bed with him, wrap an arm tightly around his middle and quickly fall asleep in the warm presence of his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters, I only own James and the story :) **

XXX

"Belphegor," I whisper into the darkness of the small room, the same room he buried all of those people… An abandoned, old, dust filled house… I start to become nervous as I feel around for him. "Belphegor, stop playing games..." I try to keep the fear from seeping out voice, but it slips out anyway.

"Isn't that what you're doing, Detective Lussuria? Playing like you're a true detective, when the only thing you really want is to be just like me." He scoffs out a small laugh. "You're nothing more than a fake, you wouldn't even be able to kill a fly, let along a human being."

I feel warm breath on the back of my neck, frozen in place I close my eyes. "How would you know what I can and can't kill? You barely know me."

"Lussuria Marie Ashman, age twenty six, favorite color pink, pretend detective that has never done a bad thing in her life, not even steal a candy bar when she was young, until now, stealing a murderer. By the way, smart, steal a man who could kill you, nice one Jen. Now, does that sound like a killer to you?" He grabs my wrist turning me to face him. "Look, you're not getting anything out of me, so just bring me back to the station."

"Yes I have, I've done bad things!"

"Name one thing, besides this, because honestly I don't count this as anything but being stupid."

"Well...umm...you see..."

"See, nothing." He lets out a long sigh. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I'm not pathetic! And how did you know any of that stuff about me anyway!?

"Oh, I have my ways, Miss Ashman." He turn from me and begins to walk away, I follow. "I need to stop by James' house to get some stuff."

Falling into step beside him, I look at his face. "What stuff would you need there?"

"That's none of your business." As he opens the door light floods the room, blinding me in the process.

We quickly walk out of the building and to my black SUV and climb in, I start the car and drive to his house. "He's alive you know, we got pictures of him and made it look like he was dead, because we thought it would make you talk."

I look over at him when we stop for the light, I see a flash of excitement pass over his face, quickly fading after only a second, the first emotion I've ever seen on his emotionless face….

"You're being serious right? I knew he couldn't get killed that easily, that's great."

"Yup, he's alive and well, he wouldn't even give you up… So, how do you know each other?"

He turns to me and glares, "School." His short answer is followed by him laying his seat back and putting his arms behind his head, and a long silent drive to James' house.

When we arrive he hops out of the car, sprints to the door, quickly enters and slams the door behind him.

I slowly follow after him, open the door and enter as well, to see him embracing James tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again…." He lays his head on James' shoulder.

James rubs his back and rocks him back and forth slightly. "I know… same here… I thought you were locked up… the police came here." He sees me. "She came here… with another detective."

"Not yet… And she's the one who got me out of there…" He looks into James' eyes.

"I'm glad." He runs a hand through Belphegor's hair and kisses his forehead. "I don't know what I would do with out you.

Belphegor quickly turns his attention to me, face as stony and blank as ever. "We're staying the night, so get comfortable."

As if I could get comfortable here… He was right I stole a murderer, not a candy bar… But I sit down on the couch anyway and relax as much as I can.

"James and I need to talk. Watch t.v if you want, but don't come bug us." He grabs James' hand and pulls him to what I assume is his room, the door closes and music begins to seep through the bottom a few moments later.

Ignoring it, I turn the t.v on and flip through the channels, finding Law and Order and settle on watching it… maybe I can relate to one of the stories…

About an hour later the music stops, the sound of the shower shortly following after.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters, I only own James and the story :) **

"We have some photos to show you, Belphegor." Xanxus sits across from me, no hint of emotion on his face, and pulls some pictures from a file, placing them in front of me and watches my face. "This is your friend James, correct?"

A tightness in my chest makes it hard to speak, let alone breathe. Here were pictures of James, laying on his kitchen floor, full of blood and stab wounds, for the first time I feel the pain of loss set in… but why? Holding back the pain, not allowing them to see it in my eyes or on my face, I look right into his eyes. "I had nothing to do with that."

"We know, it happened this morning." He leans back in his chair, hands behind his head. "Do you have any idea who could have done it?"

"No, James had no enemies."

"What about a friend of someone you murdered? Wouldn't they be mad if you murdered their friend? A friend for a friend? You did stay at his place after your first murder correct? You two were friends correct?"

"Somewhat." It annoys the hell out of me when they ask questions they know I won't answer, and look at me like the expect that I will…how pathetic.

I close my eyes, seeing images of James flash by in my mind, a pain in my chest that I didn't know was there before, shocks me, forcing me to open my eyes again. Tears burn at my eyes, but I won't allow them to escape. I can't show the pain on my face… That would mean they win, and I can't allow that; but they have, they have broken me down. I feel acid burning up my throat, but I push it down with a smirk. "You think I care that he's dead?" Yes… I really do… I feel sick just saying the words… I need him… I can't cry… I won't! He wouldn't want that. "He was just a piece in my game." …He was my safe haven…not a piece in any game… Without him I'm nothing. "Are you ready for my confession?I'm ready to give it."

Detective Xanxus quickly stands and grabs a notebook to write everything I say down, then sits in front of me, with a smug smile on his face.

Detective Lussuria's face lights up with excitement to hear me speak.

I know I'm just giving in to what they want, their pathetic game… But I don't care anymore… I would rather be locked up than not have James around.

My confession starts with Alyson and Alex, then to my father, and after a while, ending with the man from the bar that danced with James.

They cuff me and I go through the process, feeling horrible and broken… All I want to do is cry… but I can't…But it hurts knowing I will never be reunited with him again… He's upstairs…and I'm going downstairs…

000

I walk into my room, my face and body bruised, cut and full of blood. James, who climbed through my window, is sitting on my bed with a frown and a few bruises on himself. He stands when I enter the room and pulls me into a gentle hug.

Tears run down my face, along with the blood, as I hug him back. "I-I want to run away… Please come with me, James…"

"We only have three more years, Belphegor…" He rubs my back, knowing his words were no comfort to me.

"It's been… going on too long, James… I can't do it anymore…" Ever since we were little our parents have abused us….they "home school" us so that they won't get caught… But one day James' parents came over to meet mine and they told us to go play in my room. We were only five then… James and I instantly connected and became inseparable; he's been sneaking into my room since the day after we met. We count down the years until we are eighteen, every birthday… We're fifteen now, three more years…

James is stronger than me… He never shows his emotions, that's why I look up to him… I love him so much…

"Belphegor…" He whispers, rubbing my head.

"Yeah? What is it?" I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart beating fast.

He places the tips of his fingers under my chin, making me look into his beautiful green eyes. Then his eyes close and he leans in, kissing me right on the lips.

I freeze, not knowing what to do as I start feeling the heat emerging from my toes and crawling up to my face.

His lips continue to work against mine, urging me to kiss him back. So I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his and grip at his hair, while kissing back deeply.

He lifts me fully onto the bed and lays me down, going to my neck, nipping and sucking gently. "I love you, Belphegor…" He whispers softly into the crook of my neck.

"I love you too, James…so much…"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters, I only own James and the story :) **

You never expect the one you love will ever become a killer, but then again what can you expect in life? Belphegor means the world to me and if that is the way he wants to like that's his choice... but I'm afraid for him...

I found out he was a murderer the day he came and curled up in bed with me, I woke up and there he was cuddled into me. I asked him what brought him to my house. He told me everything, from when he got to their home to the killing and ending with him curling up in bed with me.

I was afraid at first, but I remembered it's just Belphegor he would never hurt me.

That night we went to a bar to hang out and be together, but when we were dancing a guy cut in and tried to dance with me... Belphegor was so angry... we left when the guy did. He dropped me off then left again, coming back late that night.

The next morning the man from the bar was on he news... He had been killed in his own home.

"Its okay, James, I won't be caught. The last person I'm ever going to kill is my father... I'll do it tonight, then we can run away together, far away.

That night after killing his father he was caught inside the house, the detectives came here and asked me about him and I pretended I knew nothing, how could I ever through him under the bus?

"James? Are you okay?" I snap out of my thoughts to see Belphegor looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah... sorry. I was just thinking about how happy I am to be able to hug you and know you aren't in jail." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He and detective Lussuria spent the night at my house. Belphegor said we are going to plan our move to Florida today...

"I cant believe it's been eight years since we've done that."

"We could have done it before you got caught, but you said you don't think its right because I believe that I love you,"

"Well... that as before Detective Xanxus shewed those pictures that made it look like you were dead... That was the moment I knew I should give up trying not to love you... I still thought about how much I loved you... but I tried not to believe it..."

When we were fifteen we explored each other and became closer than ever. When we were eighteen Belphegor met Alison and moved in with her... He said we could still hang out and be friends, but we couldn't do more. He said that he didn't believe in love and it bothered him that I did... He was the one who made me believe... He said he was only dating Alison because she confessed to him and he couldn't lose the house by telling her he didn't love her.

Instead of moving in with me he thought after two years he should ask her to marry him. And the day he was going to ask her is the day I found out he killed her. At twenty-six Belphegor Mason Cooper turned into a killer, or had he always been one? Did it start to day he saw his father beat his mother to death? Or the day his father started beating him? Has he been planning his fathers death? Or did Alison's selfish ways bring his murderous ways out? I don't think I will ever find out...

"James~ come back to me~"

I blink a few times as he comes back into focus, then kiss him hard. "Sorry...again..."


End file.
